Top 10 Pokemon
Recently, I have gotten back into playing Pokemon. So I decided to make my overall top 10 Pokemon from all 6 generations I've played. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. (This list can be any pokemon from any of those regions/generations) Number 10 Scizor Remember this one? Scizor used to look intimidating when I was small. Now, it doesn't really appear that often, but it's still an old favorite. Number 9 Greninja I'll be honest, I didn't like Greninja at first. It took Smash Bros for me to finally respect it. Number 8 Sceptile/Blaziken This is a tie because I LOVED both of these guys in Rudy, Sapphire, and Emerald. I caught both of them when they were a Torchic and a Treeko. Number 7 Jigglypuff My first memory of Jigglypuff is when one fought Pikachu in the anime. I don't remember who the trainer or anyone else. But I remember seeing Pikachu almost lose to a Jigglypuff. Number 6 Squirtle/Ivysaur These guys are classic pokemon. Plus I loved how they were in Super Smash Bros Brawl. I would have to say that these 2 were a big part of my childhood. Number 5 Bronze Medal Mewtwo He's a psychic pokemon that can DESTROY PLANETS. Plus he was in the first Pokemon movie. Number 4 Silver Medal Lucario Spiked palm? Spiked chest? Aura-reading? Man, Lucario is really hard to catch off-guard. But he also has some of the most unique powers. Plus he's the first pokemon to make it in Smash Bros that wasn't gen 1. Number 3 Gold Medal Dragonite If you played the original pokemon games, then you would know why this guys is on this list. For those that don't know, Dragonite belonged to the last member of the Elite 4 and it was the STRONGEST pokemon in the game and possibly the strongest in the WHOLE series. The thing was like level 80 and it used attacks in a way that it was able to use Hyper Beam to one-shot your pokemon so you had to switch out, then since you had to switch out, it would use Hyper Beam again and keep one-shotting your pokemon. You basically had to hope it missed or ran out of PP points before it kiled your entire team. I have a LOT of bad blood with Dragonite. Regardless, it's sheer power made it deserve a spot on the list. Number 2 Platinum Medal Charizard If I could choose only 1 fire-type pokemon to be on my team, it would be Charizard. Sorry, ever since the fight with Magmar, where he used Seismic Toss and threw him INTO THE VOLCANO, Charizard has been one of favorites. It's hard to top a dragon that can fly, shoot fire, smash boulders with his head without taking any damage, and let's not forget Mega Charizard! Honorable Mentions Meowth Deoxys Mew Arceus Number 1 Diamond Medal You probably guessed this one. Pikachu He's the most famous, one of the strongest, and has 1 of the best records in fights. This liitle mouse will fool you into thinking it's weak. Then it'll whoop your ass and take your badge. I've seen it happen SO MANY TIMES. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists